


Vampire Movie Night

by matrixrefugee



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 05:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17892602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: Alice and Bella have a night of movie watching...





	Vampire Movie Night

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "fic_promptly"'s [Author's choice, any, Dracula (Bram Stoker)](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/55530.html?thread=2453482#cmt2453482) Bella and Alice having a girls' night in.

"I didn't think you watched vampire movies," Bella said as Alice set up the DVD player.

"Well, most of the time, we don't, but I like to watch them and giggle at what they get wrong," Alice said, giggling. "But there are reasons why some movies, like this one, are classics."

"Why's that?"

"Because they're just that good," Alice said, turning on the TV and hopping back onto the couch.

The DVD menu came up on the screen. Bella stared at it. "Dracula?"

"Yep! I remember seeing this in the theater with Edward when it first came out," she said, selecting "Play movie". "I don't know what was more fun, watching the movie or watching the audience reacting to it."

Bella blinked, clearly surprised to hear someone talk about something old the way people would talk about something new. "And it didn't bother you?"

"Nope, in fact, the Volturi encourage some of the myths: it keeps people from looking where they shouldn't, because they're expecting something else."

"Not something like -- Oh my," Bella gasped as Bela Lugosi's caped form glided across the screen


End file.
